L'amour vous manquez tous les jours
by srtadd
Summary: Sakura foi mandada em uma simples e rápida missão em Kusa. Lá ela recebe uma visita da última pessoa que imaginaria ver, seu marido, Sasuke Uchiha. [Antes do Naruto Gaiden; Durante a missão de Sasuke]


_L'amour vous manquez tous les jours_

Capítulo Único

" _Eu ainda acredito nos seus olho,_

 _Eu simplesmente não me importo_

 _Com o que você fez na sua vida_

 _Eu sempre estarei aqui ao seu lado_

 _Não me deixe esperando demais_

 _Por favor, passe por aqui,_

 _E eu voarei com você "_

Cansada fui direto para o quarto, especificamente para minha cama. Assim que o contato do colchão em meu corpo, senti todos os meus músculos relaxarem, havia tempos que não me sinto tão esgotada como agora.

Quando Naruto havia dito que seria uma missão breve, porém cansativa ele realmente não estava brincando. Quando cheguei em Kusa na manhã de hoje, as alas do hospital local estava transbordando de pessoas, principalmente crianças e idosos. Não parei para descansar, fui ao meu quarto apenas para se trocar e analisar os papéis dos pacientes.

Não demorei muito para descobrir o problema e fui fazer o antídoto, basicamente era apenas uma epidemia de gripe. Depois que eu ajudei os médicos locais na aplicação das injeções, ajudei alguns pacientes que estavam com risco de vida.

Não queria passar muito tempo aqui, queria voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, estava preocupada com Sarada mesmo que não devia, ela estava bem em Konoha.

Por conta da luz que esta invadindo os fios finos da cortina, sou obrigada a tampar meus olhos com meu braço, e fui me deixei ser vencida pelo cansaço.

Fui acordada com a porta do quarto sendo aberta de forma brusca e logo depois a sombra negra entrar e fechando a porta rapidamente atrás de si.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo eu dormi porem o quarto esta mais escuro que eu pude lembrar. E mesmo assim pude reconhecê-lo.

Movi um pouco meu braço para poder o ver melhor. Ele estava de costas, estava tirando a capa dos ombros largos e colocando na cadeira de qualquer jeito. Tirou o calçado e ficou parado em frente da mesa verificando os papeis com as minhas anotações.

Girei meu corpo para o lado direito e fiquei o olhando. Ele estava parecendo bastante cansado, suas roupas aparentava estar limpas então posso deduzir que ele parou em algum lugar antes de vir para cá.

— Pensei que você estivesse no País do Vento – sussurrei. Ele sobressaltou e virou para mim

— Mudanças de planos. – ele disse evasivo.

— Deite-se aqui - disse, batendo a palma esquerda no espaço vazio na cama. Ele caminhou calmamente e deitou ocupando o lugar vazio da cama. Virou logo seguida para o lado esquerdo ficando de frente para mim.

Passei minha em seus cabelos, retirando de seus olhos que estavam fechados. Pausei minha mão no meio, entre nossos corpos, recebendo uma careta como resposta dele por serrar o carinho, não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos me sondando, ele levou sua única mão em cima da minha e então me aproximei juntando nossas testas.

— Estava com saudades... – ele sussurrou como uma confissão, se eu não estive tão perto talvez não ouvisse. – de você... de vocês...

— ela sente tanta sua falta querido – sussurrei como resposta, ele me fitou. Algo estava quebrado dentro dele e em mim também. Mas nós sabemos que aquela missão é necessária. – e eu também.

Ficamos assim, um olhando o outro, como se queríamos decorar cada mínimo detalhe do rosto do outro. Ele soltou minha mão e então levou sua única mão para minha curva do meu pescoço, ansiosa fechei meus olhos e o esperei se aproximar.

Com sua boca na minha, não demorou muito para que nossos toques se tornarem urgentes e só pararmos quando sentíamos esgotados e realizados.

Agora, já de manhã, me pego o observando. Sereno e totalmente se entregue ao sono, com o batimento de seu coração sincronizado ao meu e seu braço circulando minha cintura.

Sinto-me completa.

— Amor, eu sinto sua falta todos os dias. – sussurrei fracamente para não despertá-lo e voltei a deitar em seu peito.

— Eu também Sakura. – disse ele logo em seguida, e então eu sorri.


End file.
